Kidnapped
by IHaveNargles
Summary: Conan, Ran, and Kogorou go on a camping trip and what do you know, Conan gets kidnapped! And who else does he find that has been apparently missing: Kaito Kid! Implied Kaito/Shinichi :3
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Dad, why did you want to take us on a camping trip all of the sudden?" Ran asked curiously. Shinichi was wondering the same thing.

"I got some great advice from a client who lives in a villa out here. He told me about a great camping spot with a good fishing hole and there's a convenience store just down the road with good plumbing and a phone!"

"Well, I can see why having access to a phone is good, but what's the point of camping if you're just going to get everything at a convenience store?" Ran said scowling at him. Well, if something did happen out here, surely there wouldn't be much of a problem solving it. Shinichi thought to himself as they pulled into a nice looking area. There was a lake with a waterfall and there weren't very many trees, but all in all it was nice. He could see why Occhan liked the place. "This is it! Let's get camp all set up." The three got out and started putting up the tents. Ran got hers up first but Occhan wouldn't let Shinichi help at all so he was still struggling to get their tent up. Ran giggled as the tent tarp landed on top of Occhan's head.

"Come on Conan-kun, let's go get some firewood before it gets dark."

"Okay." Shinichi said glad to get away from Occhan. Occhan was driving him nuts. The two left him grumbling to himself.

"Sometimes I don't understand Dad," Ran said as the two picked up some wood.

"I don't either." Shinichi said sighing. "I'm going to look for some more over here."

"Okay, be careful."

"Okay, Ran nee-chan." Shinichi wondered what would've happened had he not gone after Gin and Vodka at Tropical Land that day. He always wondered what would've happened. Would he have gotten to know Ayumi, Genta, and Mitsuhiko as well as he has now? Would he have met Haibara? Would he have tried to help out Occhan with his cases? Probably not on that last one. He doubted Occhan would've let him help whether he was back to normal or still Conan. He wished he had been more careful and should've thought it was weird that there was only one guy there when clearly there were two of them travelling together. He felt so stupid for not noticing it in the first place. Suddenly he heard stick snapping in half as if someone had stepped on it and turned around. There wasn't anyone there that he could see. "Ran?" He called out but she didn't answer.

Something was off. He knew it wasn't Them. He cautiously started walking back to the campsite, looking around as he did. Was he just imagining things? No, he felt like he was in some kind of danger. "Conan-kun? What's wrong? You look- Aaah!" Shinichi barely had time to react before he was being grabbed and someone was pressing a piece of clothe against his nose and mouth. It was Chloroform. That was Shinichi's last thought before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Ran, what's wrong!?" Kogorou yelled as he finally found her. She was sitting on the ground crying.

"C-Conan-kun, h-he was," She sniffled. "Someone kidnapped him and I don't know where they went." Shit, Kogorou thought frowning. Why did that kid have to go and get himself kidnapped?

"Okay, we're going to go to the convenience store and call Inspector Megure." He looked down at his upset daughter and sighed. "We'll find the kid, so don't worry." She smiled and got up.

"Okay, Dad."

That was close. The kidnapper thought feeling relieved. He thought for sure the girl would've chased after him. He still didn't understand why the boss wanted the kid though when they already had the Phantom Thief. How was taking this kid going to get Kid to talk? Well, whatever, it doesn't matter if he was getting paid for it, right? Now then, all he had to do was get the kid up to the top of the waterfall. It was going to be pain in the neck though. When he was far enough away from where he took the kid, his phone went off. "Do you have him?" His boss asked once he answered the phone.

"Yes, sir. It wasn't hard, but he was with a girl and she might have seen me take the brat. Of course I wore a mask so she couldn't see my face." His boss heaved a great sigh.

"Well, no matter. As long as you bring him back here, it's fine, but if the kid gets away before you get here, there will be a punishment waiting for you when you get back, understand?"

"Y-Yes, sir." The kidnapper said nervously.

"Good, I'll see you when you get here and don't kill the kid!" The kidnapper sighed as he put the phone away. He settled the kid over his shoulder and started the hike up the waterfall.

Shinichi woke up sometime later on a cold, metal floor. Wait, why is it metal? He opened his eyes completely and noticed he was in some kind of cage. Well, this is going to be fun, not! "I'm glad to see that you're awake, Tantei-kun." Shinichi froze. The only person who called him that was Kid. He looked over the room and saw that it was dark and windowless. Kid was on the opposite wall chained to the floor. Shinichi felt his eyes grow to the size of dinner plates.

"What are you doing here?"

"They captured me too obviously. I thought you were smarter than this Tantei-kun." Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"I meant why."

"I don't know. They said they wanted me to tell them everything I know about this jewel I stole a few weeks ago and gave back. Apparently there was more to it than I researched."

"Oh, you mean the Ghost Diamond you took from Hirano-san?"

"That's the one."

"I see, and they think that you figured out whatever it is their looking for."

"Yep, but unfortunately for them I don't know any more than what I researched. Supposedly the Ghost Diamond came from a self proclaimed Phantom King who had his enemies assassinated on the 21st of every three months. The Ghost Diamond supposedly powered his whole kingdom and gave his assassins powers of some sort on the 21st of every three months. Obviously it's just another priceless jewel and does no such thing, but these idiots seem to think it does give people powers."

"It sounds like a load of bull to me."

"That's what I thought when I first came across it."

"Then why did you go after it?" Shinichi was honestly curious about it.

"Obviously, it's because there weren't any other ones that seemed interesting at the time." Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"Of course you would say that. Anyways, I have another question. Why am I in a cage?"

"I think they plan to torture you in front of me in hopes to make me talk, but like I said I don't know any more than what I've already told you."

"Why not make something up?"

"Because I don't know what they're looking for, obviously. Come on, Tantei-kun I know you're better than this."

"Well I'm sorry that I can still feel the effects of the chloroform they used on me." Shinichi grumbled. He was having a hard time trying to focus. Kid's eyes widen in shock.

"Oh, I didn't know that. I'm sorry, Tantei-kun."

"So how long have you been here?" Shinichi asked ignoring the magician's apology.

"Hm, I'd say about three days maybe longer? I don't know. I stopped counting after 72 hours."

"What day was it when you were captured?"

"Uh, Saturday evening I believe."

"It's Saturday today. I was taken around noon." He winced.

"A week, huh?" He sighed.

"I was with Occhan and Ran, so they should've called Inspector Megure by now." Shinichi said starting to feel sluggish again. "How much chloroform did that guy use?" He mumbled as his eye lids start to droop.

"Come on, Tantei-kun don't fall asleep on me yet." He said nearly begging as he got up. He was able to reach cage and lightly slap Shinichi on the face. Now that Shinichi had a good look at Kid's face, he looked sort of familiar. It was weird because he looked almost like Shinichi but his hair was messier. "I need you here and I'll help you too. Can we have a temporary truce?" Okay, the Phantom Thief was really begging now.

"Sure," Shinichi said trying to stay awake. "But I don't know how much longer I can hold off from falling asleep." Kid frowned.

"Okay, you can sleep and I'll keep an eye on you. If it gets too dangerous, I'll wake you up."

"Sounds like a plan," Shinichi said before he fell back to sleep. He hated this.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When he woke up again, someone other than Kid was talking. It was a man and he seemed to be taunting Kid. Kid was back over by the wall again. Shinichi slowly sat up and kept quiet. He didn't want the man to turn his attention towards him just yet. Unfortunately for him, his plan didn't go the way he wanted it to. "Ah, I see our new guest has woken up. I apologize for the idiot who took you, brat. He used too much chloroform. I thought for sure that he'd killed you, because if he did, then I won't be able to make Kid talk."

"Oi, I told you already, I don't know anything else about that jewel." Kid said scowling at the man. "So leave this kid out of it."

"Ah, but I know you know more than you let on. I can see it in your eyes." Kid looked annoyed.

"He's telling the truth." Shinichi said scowling at the man.

"Oh? Are you saying you know something about the jewel that I don't?"

"No, I don't know any more than you or Kid do, but he wouldn't lie about something like this." The man just laughed.

"I see now, you're trying to get this kid to make me believe you. You're more heartless than I thought, getting a little kid caught up in your mess."

"You're the one who kidnapped him, not me." Kid growled.

"Well, I wouldn't have had to do that if you would just tell me everything you know about the Ghost Diamond."

"I already told you everything that I know!" Now they were back at square one. "The story behind the jewel is completely bogus anyways." Now the man was getting angry.

"Alright, I didn't want to have to do this, but remember you made me." Suddenly the man turned completely around and unlocked the cage door. Before Shinichi could do anything though, the man had him by the scruff of his neck.

"Let me go!" Shinichi said trying to shake the guy off.

"Heh, I don't think so, boy." The next thing Shinichi knew the man pulled out a knife and started cutting into his right cheek. Shinichi grounded his teeth, so he wouldn't make a sound. He wasn't going to satisfy the man. "Tch! Think you're tough do you? Well, let's see how you fare with this." Then Shinichi felt a sharp pain in his side and couldn't help the yelp that slipped out. "Don't worry it's not deep." The man said chuckling. "I'll let you think about your actions, Kid. Here, you can keep the brat." Suddenly Shinichi found himself airborne and was being caught by Kid. The man laughed before he exited the room.

"Tantei-kun, are you okay?" Kid asked worriedly as Shinichi sat up straight, clutching his side.

"Y-Yeah, unfortunately I've been through a lot worse." He said wincing.

"Let me see it." Shinichi nodded and lifted his shirt.

"Hm, well it's not deep like that guy said, but you're bleeding quite a bit." Kid tore some pieces of his shirt off and made temporary bandages. "This is all I've got."

"That's fine. Just get it over with." Shinichi said closing his eyes.

"Right," Kid muttered before putting the make-shift bandages around Shinichi's wound. "You know, Tantei-kun, you seem different than all the other kids your age." Kid said thoughtfully after awhile.

"Oh and why's that?"

"Well for one you're not fazed by dead bodies and you understand more things than a kid your age should."

"Alright, I'll give you that."  
"You also seem like you're running from someone. Because every time I see you at one of my heists you're always looking over your shoulder and at first I assumed you were looking for me, but then you would shake it off, like you were just being paranoid or something. I never really watched you, but I would see you every now and then and it seemed like you felt like someone was watching you or something." Shinichi was getting nervous. "This all leads up to my next question: Who are you really, Tantei-kun?"

"W-Why does it matter?" Kid frowned.

"Of course it matters. I know you don't think of it this way, but I think of you as my friend." Shinichi was shocked to hear that.

"R-Really? Why?"

"Well, you understand me better than anyone else. You think I'm looking for something right?"

"Yes,"

"You're right about that, but I can't tell you about it. It'd put you in danger." Shinichi couldn't help but snort at that.

"I could say the same for you. If I told you who I really was and what's happened, then you'd be in danger too."

"But I'm already in danger." The thief said confused.

"Exactly."

"Oh, well, I don't care. Tell me, Tantei-kun and I'll tell you my real name."

"Just your name?"

"The rest of it comes later, I promise." Shinichi sighed.

"Alright, but after this, it would be more like a permanent truce than a temporary one."

"Yes, I suppose you're right about that. So how about it?"

"Okay, my real name is Kudo Shinichi."

"Wait, I heard some rumors that you were dead."

"Yeah, well that's what I want the Black Organization to think." Shinichi said glowering at the floor.

"Okay, now I'm lost." Shinichi sighed and decided to tell him the truth, but he wasn't going to reveal everything.

"Well, one day I was at Tropical Land with my friend and there had been a murder on the roller coaster ride that we just got off of. There were these two guys who go by the names Gin and Vodka who were on the same ride."

"Don't tell me that they're the ones who murdered someone." Kid said raising an eyebrow.

"No, they didn't kill anyone on that ride. It was afterwards that I followed them because they were acting pretty suspicious. They were wearing black suits and hats." Shinichi figured that detail would help Kid get a better picture of things.

"Yeah, I'd think that was suspicious too. Actually I think I've run into them a few times." The Phantom Thief looked thoughtful as he said this. Shinichi sincerely hoped not because he wouldn't wish this on anyone.

"Anyways, I caught one of them, Vodka, making a trade with a local businessman and I forgot the other guy completely and the other guy, Gin, hit me from behind with a bat or something."

"Or something?" Kid asked looking amused.

"What? I couldn't see what the guy had. Not to mention I was near unconsciousness and my head felt like it exploded from the impact!"

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Go ahead then," Shinichi rolled his eyes and continued.

"Anyways, and then they gave me this experimental drug that was supposed to kill me but instead I turned out like this." Shinichi said gesturing towards his body.

"I see, and so now if the Black Organization finds out that you're alive, then you and everyone around you are in a lot of danger."

"Exactly, so that's that."

"Hm, I think I shall help you find them, Tantei-kun."

"But I haven't told you everything yet."

"No, that's enough for me. I'm sure you can tell me the rest after we get out of here. Oh by the way, my real name is Kuroba Kaito."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Shinichi just told his biggest secret to Kaito Kid. Haibara was so going to kill him when they got out of this place. But he just learned Kaito Kid's real name, Kuroba Kaito. "Ne, Tantei-kun, do you still have that watch of yours on?"

"Actually, I do and my shoes and my belt," Shinichi said smirking.

"I can understand the shoes, but what's a belt gonna do?"

"Well, I think a demonstration would be better but we'll have to time it perfectly. I'll only be able to take one guy out though."

"Hm, well they took my gun and everything else as you can see, so I'm of no use."

"What if I told you that your gun is in that one guy's jacket?" Shinichi said smugly.

"You mean the one that cut you earlier?" Kuroba's voice was mixed with disbelief.

"Yeah, I felt it when he stabbed my side. Maybe if he comes back, I can knock him out and you can take your gun and get rid of the other guy."

"That might work." Kuroba said thoughtfully. "But what about your side?"

"I'll push through the pain. There's no way I'm going to die in a place like this. Not when there's the chance of my friends being in danger." Shinichi said with determination. Kuroba chuckled.

"See, this is what I like about you Tantei-kun. Hakuba and Nakamori-keibu don't get it. It's getting to the point where my heists aren't as challenging. That's why I always like the ones that you attend." Shinichi was kind of surprised by this.

"Really?"

"Yep, you're always a step ahead of the others and you make it more exciting when you break down how I got to the roof top so easily. Of course, I always take advantage of that, but then again, I'm sure you've already noticed that."

"Yeah, I always find myself hesitating to use my watch on you."

"Seriously? I've never noticed!" Kuroba said shocked. Shinichi shrugged.

"Yeah, well ever since I got put into this situation, I've been re-evaluating myself and thinking of ways to make things different once I get my body back to normal." That's why I don't think Ran and I will ever be able to be any closer than childhood friends. Shinichi added in his head. He hoped with all his heart that she found someone else who would make her happy. He knew for sure she'd be angry with him for not saying anything to her this whole time and she'd be angry with him for using her father to get closer to finding the Black Organization. Yes, she'd be pissed at him. Hopefully she'll eventually be able to forgive him.

"Tantei-kun, is there someone you hold dear to your heart?" Kuroba asked seemingly out of the blue. Shinichi was surprised but answered truthfully.

"Yes and I'm always right next to her, but I can't tell her because she'll be put in a lot of danger. So I'm afraid that when this is all over, she won't forgive me for a long time." Kuroba nodded.

"I feel the same way. My friend is Nakamori-keibu's daughter and she hates Kaito Kid with a passion. I understand why though, because her father always focus' on Kid rather than her."

"Ouch," Shinichi said wincing. He wasn't sure if it was because of his side hurting in that exact moment or if it was because he was being sympathetic though.

"Yeah, it's not easy but I suspect that being in your shoes isn't any easier."

"Nope, but I'm getting closer to catching those guys."

"And I'm close to finding what I'm looking for."

"When we get out of here, I'll help you out too." Shinichi declared suddenly. It was only fair.

"You, a detective, really want to help me, a thief, out?"

"Well, you a thief wants to help me, a detective." Kuroba chuckled.

"Alright, I see your point, Tantei-kun." The boys stopped talking when they heard footsteps. "Are we going to do it now?" Kuroba whispered.

"No, let's wait and see what he's going to do next. We don't want to be rash about this." Kuroba pouted. Shinichi for some reason thought this was kind of cute.

"Fine, but you better hope we get out of here."

"Don't worry, we'll get out of here." Shinichi said with a confident smirk. They waited a few more minutes in silence until the door opened. It wasn't the same guy as before, it was the one who kidnapped Shinichi.

"I've brought dinner for the boy, but none of it's for you, Kid." Shinichi was feeling suspicious. "Don't worry it's not poisoned." The guy set the plate down on the floor near Shinichi and then he turned around and left.

"So, who wants to try it first?" Kuroba asked half way jokingly. Shinichi sighed and picked up the fork after examining it to make sure it wasn't poisoned. Then he took a scoop of the food and examined it before taking a bite. "Oi, I was joking."

"Well, it's not poisoned. It tastes horrible though." Shinichi said shrugging. "Here, I'm not hungry."

"Wait,"

"You need it more than I do. When was the last time you ate?" Kuroba opened his mouth to say something but didn't. "Exactly, I ate thirty minutes before they captured me, so eat it."

"Fine," Kuroba said pouting again. After his first bite, he said, "Damn this tastes so bad." Shinichi shrugged.

"It's better than no food right?"

"Yeah, I suppose you're right, but next time, if there is a next time, you're eating it." Shinichi just nodded. He hoped there was a next time, but he wanted that other guy to hurry up and get back in here so they could see what he was planning and then go on accordingly from there.

Back to Kogorou and Ran

"So you and Conan-kun were out gathering firewood and then Conan-kun went to go look for some somewhere else and when he came back, a man took him?" Inspector Megure asked Ran to make sure he got it right.

"Yes," She said still feeling distressed. She blamed herself for not doing anything to stop that man. "The man put a cloth around Conan-kun's mouth and Conan-kun was knocked out."

"So he used chloroform. Alright, I have officers searching the entire forest. That man couldn't have gotten that far." Ran was a little relieved to hear this, but she hoped they found Conan soon. It had been three hours since he was kidnapped. She couldn't sit still. She wanted to be out there looking for him, but Inspector Megure said it was too dangerous.

Officer's Takagi and Sato were very worried about Conan-kun. Takagi couldn't help but think of all the times Conan-kun was there to help him and Sato out. Now it was their turn to help him out. They were searching near the waterfall. "I hope we find him soon." Sato said worriedly as they watched the officers look around in bushes and stuff.

"We will, we have to." Takagi said determinedly. She smiled.

"Yeah, he's done a lot for us hasn't he? Now that I think about it, I don't think I've ever seen these guys search this hard for one person before." Takagi smiled too.

"Well, Conan-kun has helped us out a lot and I think he's got a small place in everyone's heart here." Sato giggled. "W-What?" Takagi was blushing.

"It's nothing." She said grinning. "Anyways, let's get some guys to the top of the waterfall and get that searched. We've got to cover everything."

"Yes ma'am!" Takagi said going to a few guys and asking them to go check the top of the waterfall. He went with them because he felt like they'd find something up there.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Shinichi was frustrated with the guy who had Kuroba's gun. It seemed like he wasn't going to come back any time soon. "Might as well get used to it Tantei-kun. He's been like that all week." Shinichi sighed but nodded.

"Okay," He wished Ran had one of the Detective Boy badges. He could've communicated to her by now using one of those. That would've made things so much easier.

"Ne Tantei-kun when we do get out of here, where are we going to meet up?"

"We can meet up at my house."

"Oh, I know where that is, but are you sure it's okay? What if the Black Organization is watching your house?" Shinichi raised his eyebrow at the thought of Kuroba knowing where he lived but didn't question it.

"They're not, at least not anymore. For awhile they watched my house to make sure I was dead because obviously there isn't a body."

"Yeah, I noticed during my nightly visits that they were there."

"So why were you at my house again?" Shinichi asked amused.

"Oh, well, I always do my research on others and I can't reveal my sources." The magician said grinning. Shinichi shrugged.

"How long have you been scouting out my house?"

"Hm, since the first time you came to one of my heists. Of course I didn't really know it was you then, but I heard that Hattori guy mention your name and was curious." Kuroba said shrugging. "I'm assuming he already knows about you."

"Yeah, he kind of figured it out." Shinichi said scowling at the ground. That idiot never knew when to keep his mouth shut. Kuroba chuckled.

"He seems to be a pretty irritating guy."

"Yeah because he always calls me by my real name and it seems it doesn't matter who's around us when he does."

"You're too cute you know that, Tantei-kun?" Shinichi blushed lightly but scowled at him.

"Idiot, what does that have to do with anything?" Kuroba just grinned.

"It doesn't but it's true."

"Whatever." Shinichi grumbled as he looked away from the magician. Suddenly, Shinichi found himself being hugged. "W-What are you doing?"

"It's cold." Kuroba said pouting. Now that Shinichi thought about it, it was a bit chilly. "Man, you're skin is freezing!"

"I didn't even notice it until now."

"Seriously? It's no wonder you get sick all the time." Shinichi looked at him suspiciously. "Hey, I still remember that one heist where you had a cold, so don't look at me like that." Shinichi sighed.

"Whatever, just let me go."

"No!"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to." Kuroba showed his resolve by squishing Shinichi to his chest.

"Okay, fine, just loosen up on me. I can't breathe." Kuroba grinned.

"Okay, Tantei-kun!" Shinichi sighed. He hated to admit it but he did feel warmer. His side was still bothering him though. He wondered how bad Ran was going to take this one. It's obviously not as bad as the time he got shot, but still. He always seemed to be the one who got injured or sick. Maybe he really is cursed. He wondered how Occhan was feeling about this. Sure, he and Occhan didn't really get along but Occhan wasn't heartless. Shinichi was brought out of his thoughts when the man who cut him walked in.

"You two look comfy." He stated with a sneer. Shinichi glared at him.

"Like I said before, I don't know anything else about the Ghost Diamond." Kuroba said glaring at the man too. The man smirked.

"That's okay because there's something else I can use you for." What could he use Kuroba for if it wasn't for information on the Ghost Diamond? Kuroba scowled at the man.

"What are you planning?"

"Oh, nothing much. I just want you to steal the Ghost Diamond again. I want you to set it up as another one of your heists, but don't you dare try to go to the police. Or else I'll have to do something else to your little friend there. He'll be staying here, so don't even try running away." The man said smirking. Kuroba sighed.

"Fine,"

"Good, we'll start first thing tomorrow evening." Then the man left.

"What now, Tantei-kun?"

"Our only hope is if Hattori goes. You need to write a riddle that challenges him or else he won't go. And while you're there, leave some clues behind about what's going on." Shinichi said thoughtfully.

"I really don't want to leave you here with those two though." Kuroba said frowning. Shinichi smiled.

"I'll be fine, so don't you worry about me."

"Okay, but I'm still going to worry." Shinichi rolled his eyes.

"Why? You hardly know me."

"Yes, but I plan on getting to know you after all of this is over and I don't want you to die."

"Well, I don't plan on dying. If worse comes to worse, I'll go ahead with our original plan."

"You plan on using my gun then? What if that guy gives it back to me?"

"He's dumb but not that dumb." Shinichi said rolling his eyes.

"Touché Tantei-kun, touché." Since the man said tomorrow evening, it must be pretty late.

"You should try to get some sleep." Kuroba nodded.

"You should too." Kuroba wouldn't let go of Shinichi, so it was hard for him to fall asleep. He ended up falling into an uneasy sleep. When he woke up again, Kuroba was shoving what appeared to be oatmeal in his mouth. "It's time to eat, Tantei-kun~!" Shinichi glared at the magician as he wiped the oatmeal off his face. "What's with the grumpy face? Someone isn't a morning person." Kuroba said in an accusing tone.

"Whatever... This oatmeal tastes disgusting."

"Yeah, well after yesterday's food, I'm not surprised. Now eat up Tantei-kun~!" Shinichi sighed and reluctantly ate the food.

"So have you thought of a riddle yet?"

"Yeah, but are you sure that Hattori guy is our only hope, because Hakuba is pretty smart too."

"I'm not saying it because he's smarter or something. It's because I'm sure Ran may have told him about me being kidnapped, so he'll know to look for signs. Plus it's suspicious that Kaito Kid is going after the same jewel again. So he'll definitely figure out that something's up." Shinichi said confidently. _Even if Hattori can be an idiot sometimes..._

"Okay, Tantei-kun, I'll take your word for it." Kuroba said smiling.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Heiji, why are you going to a Kid heist when you could be helping us look for Conan-kun?" Kazuha asked him angrily. Hattori had received a notice from the said thief a little bit ago. He and Kazuha had arrived at the camping site really early this morning. Hattori didn't want Kazuha to come but she insisted that she be there for Ran. When Hattori told everyone about the notice, she started to fight with him on it.

"I've told you already, Kaito Kid doesn't go after the same jewel twice and I want to find out why he's doing just that! It might even have something to do with the kid!" Hattori said scowling at her. Ran and Oji-san were just staring at the two.

"What does that have to do with Conan-kun?"

"In Kaito Kid's notice, he wrote some strange things and that's out of character for him, so I'm assuming the kid is with Kaito Kid. He mentioned something about a waterfall and I can only link that to the waterfall here."

"What do you think Inspector Megure?" Kazuha asked frowning.

"If Hattori-kun thinks this might have something to do with Conan-kun, then I think he should go." The man said after thinking about it for a few seconds. Kazuha sighed.

"Okay."

"In the meantime, let's continue searching for Conan-kun. There's got to be some clues around here." _Man that guy sure made himself at home in these guys' hearts._ Hattori thought as he watched Inspector's Chiba, Takagi, Sato, and Shirotori search their hardest. The day went by pretty quickly for them and it was almost time for Kaito Kid's heist. So Hattori hitch-hiked a ride from Oji-san and soon the two were at the Hirano resident. It wasn't long before the two met Inspector Nakamori and the Kid Task force.

"So you thought it was weird too that Kid is going after the same jewel again?" Inspector Nakamori questioned when Hattori told him his reason for being here.

"Yeah, also I think it has something to do with Conan-kun."

"You mean that little boy that is usually with Mouri-san?"

"Yeah,"

"What happened?"

"He was kidnapped at a camping spot that he, Oji-san, and Nee-chan went to and Inspector Megure and his men are looking for Conan-kun as we speak."

"Is there a waterfall near there?"

"Yes, that's why I thought it was connected to the kid's kidnapping."

"I see, well, in case Kid is in the same trouble as Conan-kun, we'll let him go."

"But you still need to give chase to him so that the culprit doesn't think something is up."

"Yes, I'll leave that up to you and some of my men." Hattori smiled.

"Thanks, I won't let you down." It wasn't long before the lights went out and Inspector Nakamori went about it as usual, telling his men to turn the lights back on. Hattori went straight for the roof. That's where Kid went last time and he hoped he went there again this time. Inspector Nakamori's men followed him. On the way up to the roof, he asked them not to fire any weapons if they did catch Kid. They were confused but did as he asked when he told them it was Inspector Nakamori's orders. In the end he didn't have to worry about that because they all got caught up in Kid's traps. Lucky him... he thought as he finally made it to the roof. Kid was practically beaming at him.

"Wow, Tantei-kun was right about you." Kudo talked about him? "Well, anyways, I don't have much time, as you might have already figured out. But Tantei-kun wanted me to give you this and please, I'm begging you. Please hurry up. Tantei-kun was injured and is bleeding badly. I don't know how much longer my makeshift bandages will hold." Hattori didn't know what to say as the thief dropped a piece of paper and took off on his hang glider, saying, "I'm counting on you, Hattori Heiji-kun!" Did Kaito Kid just beg?

"Hattori-kun, did he get away?" Inspector Nakamori asked as Hattori picked up the paper the thief dropped.

"Yeah, and it seems he's given me a clue to where we can find Conan-kun." Hattori said looking at the paper.

"What's it say?"

"We're still at the Waterfall, In some sort of house, Below ground. There are two, one is dumber than the other, who is behind all of this. Ghost Diamond Legends." Hattori frowned. It doesn't take a genius to figure this one out.

"We're? So I was right about Kid being in the same situation."

"Yes, and it seems the guys behind this are after the Ghost Diamond. What does the Legend's part mean though?"

"I bet Hirano-san could help us with that." Inspector Nakamori said smiling.

"Right, but first I need to inform Inspector Megure about this."

"Go right ahead."

"Do you have it?" The man asked Kaito. He sighed and handed them the Ghost Diamond. He sincerely hoped that they wouldn't kill him or Tantei-kun after this. He was forced back into the basement and was relieved to find Tantei-kun was still in one piece. After being chained back to the floor, the door was shut firmly and Tantei-kun asked,

"How'd it go?" Kaito chuckled. As expected of Tantei-kun.

"Everything's going to plan."

"Good," He said with that confident smirk of his. Kaito would never get tired of seeing that. He could imagine Tantei-kun as his older self and almost drooled about how sexy that would've looked. He mentally slapped himself. This was not a good time to think about that right now.

"So, what do we do now Tantei-kun?" Kaito asked as he hugged the mini detective again. He ignored the annoyed look he was getting and hugged him a little tighter, being careful of Tantei-kun's wound.

"We wait."

"What if they try to kill us before Hattori-kun finds us?"

"Then we'll go to our original plan, but I'm not too worried about them killing us just yet."

"Why?" Kaito was confused.

"Well, they just got what they wanted right? They'll spend some time looking it over to make sure it's the real deal and probably go over whatever it is they supposedly found on the Ghost Diamond. That should buy us at least eight hours."

"So Hattori-kun and the others have eight hours to find us?" Tantei-kun gave him a grim smile.

"It's the best we've got." Kaito frowned.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you ever again, Tantei-kun."

"Eh?" Tantei-kun looked confused.

"You've been put through so much, so I'm going to protect you."

"What are you talking about?" Tantei-kun looked a little uncomfortable as he asked this.

"You've been spending all your time trying to protect everyone around you, but who's there to protect you? No one right?" He nodded. "Then let that someone be me, okay?" Kaito mustered up his best puppy dog look. That always worked with Aoko. He almost laughed in glee when he saw the mini detective start to waver. He finally sighed.

"Oh alright."

"Yay! And I haven't forgotten about our deal so don't worry, okay?" Tantei-kun nodded.

"We should try getting some sleep."

"Yeah, it's pretty late. When I last looked at the clock inside the Hirano house, it said it was almost ten-thirty." He watched as Tantei-kun made himself comfortable and fell asleep. At first Kaito was worried about Hattori-kun, but after seeing the guy's determination, Kaito was confident that Hattori-kun would find them in time.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The scene that Hattori and Kogorou saw when they got back to the campsite was Inspector Megure ordering men to look in the area at the top of the waterfall again. Hang in there Kudo... Hattori thought uneasily. He told Inspector Megure Kudo's condition and asked that he didn't tell Nee-chan or Kazuha. He saw Nee-chan's reaction when the guy got shot and he wasn't looking forward to witnessing her reaction this time. "Thank you Hattori-kun for your work." Inspector Megure said walking up to him and Oji-san.

"It's no problem. I'm sure the kid would've done the same for me." He knew Kudo would.

"So is it true that Kaito Kid is in the same situation as Conan-kun?"

"It seems that way." Hattori replied grimly. "Does anyone else know about the kid's condition?"

"Yes, I've told Sato, Takagi, Shirotori, and Chiba." Inspector Megure said looking grim too. "I almost didn't have the heart to tell them."

"So, Ran doesn't know?" Oji-san asked speaking for the first time in awhile.

"No and neither does Toyama-kun."

"That's good, I guess. But she's gonna be real upset when she sees the kid."

"I know, Mouri-kun, but it's the only way to keep her calm at this point. If it wasn't for Toyama-kun, I'm sure she'd be hyperventilating by now." Oji-san shuddered and nodded. Hattori agreed completely. It was really hard to watch her like this.

"Well, I'm going to go join the guys up at the waterfall." Hattori said needing to get away from all of this. This pressure was driving him up the wall. He needed to be doing something. Inspector Megure nodded and Hattori made the hike up to the top of the waterfall thinking about Kaito Kid's words. _Please and I'm begging you. Please hurry up. Tantei-kun was injured and is bleeding badly. I don't know how much longer my make shift bandages will work._ The guy begged, so he definitely wasn't lying. The look in his eyes was sincere and pleading. Hattori didn't think he'd ever see that kind of emotion in the phantom thief's eyes. He must really care about Kudo.

Hattori knew the phantom thief wasn't a killer and did have a heart, but he always thought that Kid only ever really cared about was stealing jewels. "Hey, I found something!" Hattori looked up and saw a guy waving at everyone. He took off towards the man.

"What is it?" He demanded as Officer's Sato, Takagi, and Chiba joined him.

"There's a house about five meters out and I saw a guy walking around the perimeter of the property." Hattori smirked.

"So this is the house the note mentioned."

"Do you really think so?" Chiba asked nervously.

"I don't see any other houses in this forest, do you?" Sato said scowling at him.

"Uh, no ma'am."

"We should contact Inspector Megure immediately." Takagi said thoughtfully.

"Right, you there, contact Inspector Megure." Sato said to the guy.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Let's get a few guys and check this house out from a distance while he does that." Sato continued.

"I'll help out." Hattori said grinning. He was close to nailing these bastards.

"Tantei-kun, wake up. I thought I heard something from outside." Shinichi nearly groaned as Kuroba shook him awake.

"What?"

"I said, I think I heard something from outside." Shinichi finally opened his eyes and yawned.

"Maybe it's your imagination. I don't hear anything." Kuroba glared at him.

"No, I mean it." Shinichi raised an eyebrow at him but sighed.

"Okay, so if you heard something from outside, maybe they finally found the house." Kuroba grinned.

"Then we can finally get out of here."

"Yes, but that's if they figure something out before those two idiots come back."

"You're not a very optimistic person are you, Tantei-kun?"

"Well, when you've been through the crap I've been through, you wouldn't be one either."

"Hey, I've been through some crap too." Shinichi sighed.

"I know, I'm sorry." Shinichi said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Eh, it's fine."

"It's just ever since my body was shrunken, nothing has ever really gone to plan with the organization, so it's hard for me sometimes to try to be optimistic." Shinichi said quietly.

"I understand that you're frustrated, Tantei-kun, but you just have to believe that no matter how hard it may be that you will stop those guys and get your body back to normal. And in order to do all that, you have to believe that we will get out of here, okay?" Kuroba said sympathetically. Shinichi took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"You're right, thanks."

"Anytime Tantei-kun~!"

"Hey, is it just me or is it colder in here?" Shinichi asked after a few minutes of silence.

"I think it's colder in here." Kuroba said shivering slightly.

"Are these guys trying to freeze us to death?"

"I don't see why not." Kuroba said grimly. Shinichi didn't want to admit it but he was starting to get really cold. Shinichi felt himself shivering. He felt Kuroba tighten his arms around him. He hoped Hattori found them soon. He really didn't want to freeze to death down here. He was tired still but he couldn't go back to sleep like this.

It wasn't long before the two heard a set of feet walking to the door. Kuroba sat up straight and the two of them were more alert. "So, you thought you were going to get away with warning those cops, did you?" The man sneered at them.

"What do you mean?" Kuroba asked, playing it cool. If Shinichi didn't know any better, he'd say Kuroba did no wrong.

"Don't act like you don't know. I heard those cops earlier." He said glaring at us. "So you must've done something to set them off."

"Well, this house is the only house in the forest, so it must be pretty obvious." Shinichi said rolling his eyes. "Plus it is strange for Kid to go after a jewel he already stole and handed back, ne?" He nudged Kuroba lightly in the stomach. It was their signal for the plan. Kuroba loosened up his grip, ever so slightly so the guy wouldn't notice it.

"If you don't shut up, I'm really gonna do you in, boy!" The man snarled taking a step closer to them. Shinichi smirked.

"Let's see if you can then." The man let out an angry yell before charging at them. Shinichi jumped up, cranked up his shoes, and released the soccer ball before kicking it. It hit the man on the head and knocked him back into the opposite wall, hopefully knocking the guy out. Kuroba let out an appreciative whistle.

"Those shoes have more power in them than I thought." Shinichi just shrugged.

"Let's just hurry up and get out of here. Besides, you should already know that," Shinichi said giving Kuroba his signature smirk.

"Right." Kuroba said fidgeting slightly. Kuroba found his gun and the two quietly snuck out of the room. They didn't hear the other guy moving around, so they went searching for Kuroba's stuff. If he didn't get back into his disguise, then Hattori and everyone else will see what he really looks like and will find out who he is. "Man, this house is like a maze."

"Well, he must be hiding your stuff in his base and his base is most likely something of a study, so let's look for rooms like that." Shinichi said thoughtfully as they cautiously tried all the doors.

"Found it!" Kuroba said excitedly. "Man, you're really good at this Tantei-kun."

"Well, it's not like I'm a detective or anything." Shinichi said rolling his eyes.

"Oh right," Kuroba said smiling sheepishly. Just before they were about to reach the entrance of the house, the other guy caught them and Shinichi was starting to slow down. Moving around with a wound like his was starting to take its toll.

"Where do you two think you're going?" The other man asked glaring at them.

"Out," Kuroba said pointing his trick gun at the man and pulling the trigger; only nothing happened. "Eh?" The man chuckled.

"Don't think we're stupid to not disarm the gun." Kuroba chuckled nervously.

"You certainly look it." Shinichi pulled out his tranquilizer watch and aimed at the man's neck. He wasn't close enough. They started to circle each other slowly. Shinichi started to breathe heavy. The man took this moment to launch himself at him.

"Tantei-kun!" Shinichi raised his watch and shot the tranquilizer into the guy's neck. It hit him but Shinichi was unlucky as the man collapsed on top of him. "I've got you Tantei-kun." Kuroba said as he pulled the man off of him. "Man, what does this guy eat?" He grumbled as he helped Shinichi up.

"I don't think I can make it out of here on my own."

"That's okay, Tantei-kun. I'll carry you out."

"But,"

"No, buts! Remember? I'm going to be the one who protects you." Shinichi smiled.

"Okay," Kuroba nodded to himself before he opened the door to the house. The two were met with guns pointing at them.

"W-Wait, don't shoot!" Shinichi called out, coughing slightly.

"Conan-kun!" Officer Takagi said in surprise. Hattori was the first to reach them.

"Thank you Hattori Heiji-kun, for coming through for us." Kuroba said beaming at him. "Now, take Tantei-kun and look after him okay?" Hattori was confused but nodded.

"Where are you going?" Shinichi asked curiously.

"Well, now, I have a jewel I need to return and an apology to give to Hirano-san. There really isn't anything more to the Ghost Diamond than the legend and again, the legend is bull. Well, if that's okay with you, Officer-kun?" Kuroba asked looking at Officer Takagi.

"U-Um, well, technically that's evidence for this case."

"Oh, I see, well then I'll leave it with you, but I really must go and apologize for the trouble Hirano-san and Nakamori-Keibu went through for this. So if you'll excuse me," Then the next thing they knew, Kuroba used a smoke bomb to escape. Shinichi chuckled. Same old Kuroba.

"What the heck just happened?" Hattori asked confused. Shinichi coughed.

"Right now that doesn't matter," He muttered.

"Oh right, sorry." Soon Hattori was rushing to get Shinichi to the nearest ambulance with all the officers racing after him.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Everyone was waiting in anticipation as Conan had to undergo surgery. It turns out the guy nicked one of Conan's organs, so he was immediately rushed into surgery as soon as the ambulance arrived. Come on Kudo, you better live... Hattori thought frowning as they all crowded the waiting area. The nurses probably thought it was weird seeing him, Kazuha, Oji-san, Nee-chan, and a few officers standing around in the waiting room. "Edogawa Conan-kun?" A doctor asked walking into the room.

"That's us." Nee-chan said standing up immediately.

"All of you can't possibly be his family, can you?"

"No, my father and I are his guardians. His parents are over-sea."

"Ah, okay."

"Whatever you say to us, you can say in front of the others." Oji-san grunted.

"Right, well, the surgery was a success. We had no trouble with the surgery. If you would like to see him, we've already moved him to a separate room. Room 312."

"Thanks Doc."

"Also, I would suggest three people at a time. He should be waking up in an hour."

"Thank you." Nee-chan said beaming at him. Soon everyone in the waiting room almost raced to Room 312. Nee-chan, Kazuha, and Hattori were the first three to go in. Nee-chan let out a sigh of relief.

"See, I told you he'd be okay." Hattori said grinning. Kazuha scowled at him and pinched his arm. "Oi, that hurt!" Kazuha just shrugged.

"Thank you, to both of you."

"The one we should be thanking is Kaito Kid." Hattori said thoughtfully. She smiled.

"Yeah, I wish there was a way I could thank him." She said sitting down on the edge of the bed and pushing Kudo's hair out of his face.

"Let's go, Heiji and let everyone else come and see him." Kazuha said taking his arm and going towards the door. Hattori nodded and left the room, sneaking one last glance at Kudo. The next two to enter the room were Takagi and Sato.

"This is one tough kid." Sato said smiling and looking relieved.

"I'll say." Takagi said looking relieved too. "He's been through a lot in the last two days."

"Do you think he'll be able to bounce back from this?" Sato asked worriedly.

"I know he will." Ran answered smiling. The two officers looked at her in surprised but smiled. They knew he would too. Eventually the officers all had to go back to work. So Kogorou finally went into the room to see the brat. He had another ten minutes before he woke up. That brat was pretty lucky.

"Should we go get him something from the gift shop?" Ran asked looking unsure.

"No because we already got him something." Kazuha said walking into the room.

"That's good, but where's Hattori-kun?"

"Well, a nurse at the front desk told him Conan-kun has received a package, so he's checking it out." Kogorou raised an eyebrow at this. "I don't think it's dangerous because before I came up here, I saw Kaito Kid's signature on the card." Kogorou snorted.

"So the thief actually got him something that wasn't stolen?"

"I think that's what Heiji is checking right now."

"It's clear." Hattori grumbled walking in. Kazuha giggled at his purple hair.

"What happened to your hair?" Ran said giggling too.

"That guy put some type of hair-dye bomb on it and it went off when I tried to open it."

"Well it is rude to look at other people's packages." A weak voice said causing the group to look at the bed. Kudo was rubbing his eyes.

"Fine, you open it then." Hattori said sitting the package on Kudo's lap.

"Hm, maybe later."

"Do you want some water?" Kazuha asked him.

"Yes please." She nodded and left the room but not before giving Hattori a pointed look. He sighed and followed her out of the room.

"How are you feeling, Conan-kun?" Ran asked him.

"Better than I did a day ago."

"That's good... I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help you." Ran looked down at her lap as she said this.

"It's okay Ran nee-chan. It's not your fault." Ran smiled and nearly hugged the living daylights out of him.

"I'm glad you're okay." Shinichi didn't blush like he usually would. He wondered why. He didn't really have time to think about it as Kazuha and Hattori returned with some water.

"Thanks," Shinichi said after drinking the water. He wondered what was in the package that Kuroba got him. He hoped it was nothing that would change his hair color too.

Later on that night, after everyone had gone home, Shinichi decided to open the package. Inside of it was a new book in this mystery series he was reading and it shouldn't be out until two days later. Shinichi shook his head and didn't even try to imagine how Kuroba got his hands on this. There was also a note inside.

 _Dear Tantei-kun,_

 _I'm glad to hear that you're doing great. One of my dad's old colleagues is friends with the author of the books you're reading and gave him a free copy of their newest book. So I asked him if I could have it and he agreed to it. So now I give it to you. And you probably thought I stole it or something. Well anyways, good news is Hirano-san and Nakamori-Keibu aren't too angry about the whole Ghost Diamond thing and we're on a temporary truce that will end once I plan my next heist._

 _Anyways, I also hear you'll be leaving the hospital tomorrow, so I was thinking we could meet up at your house this Saturday night. I'll tell you what you want to know. It'll be too hard to do anything right away because my friend will have questions and won't let up until she gets them answered. I'm sure you know how that goes. Anyways, I hope you feel up to meeting me Saturday night. But don't worry about it if you're not up to it. If you're not there by ten, then I'll know._

 _Hope to see you Saturday,_

 _Kuroba Kaito_

At the end of his name, he put his Kaito Kid drawing. Shinichi rolled his eyes, but he felt touched that Kuroba was worrying about if he felt up to meeting him or not. He wasn't sure why he felt that way but he was too tired to think on it anymore and just went to sleep.


	9. Epilogue

A/N: Okay, so I went and changed some parts of this story now that I've started watching Magic Kaito on Crunchy Roll :3 I hope this makes the story sound a hell lot better than it did. I knew the basics of Kaito's story, but I didn't want to fudge something up, so that's why I didn't explain in full detail about his situation before. But, now that I know it for sure, I went back and changed that. I hope I didn't fudge it up this time. So if I did, I apologize :3

Epilogue

Saturday night was approaching quickly and Shinichi told Ran that he was going to stay over at the professor's house for the weekend. She protested against it until Friday afternoon when she got home from school. She said that he had to be more careful so that he didn't end up in the same situation again. Shinichi just guessed that she was scared he'd get hurt again and he didn't blame her. He wasn't too worried about it because Kuroba said he would protect him right? Shinichi didn't know why but he really trusted Kuroba after those two days of being with him. "How have you been feeling Shinichi?" Agasa Hakase asked when Shinichi arrived at his house the next morning.

"Well, I got sick after I got out of the hospital because those idiots made that basement freezing cold."

"But you sound better now." Haibara said not looking up from her computer.

"Yeah, I just got over it."

"You know, I don't remember you getting sick so much like this when you were this age." Agasa Hakase said thoughtfully.

"I believe it's because since his body was shrunken, his immune system got weak and it can't keep up like it used to. So you running all over the place like an idiot isn't helping much." Haibara pointed the last comment at Shinichi who sighed.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." But it was who he was.

"That reminds me, I have a prototype antidote I wish for you to try out. I suspect it will only last 24 hours."

"Alright,"

"You don't plan on going anywhere do you?" She asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"No, just over to my house tonight."

"You're having a meeting with Kaito Kid aren't you?"

"Yeah and it won't matter if he sees me as Conan or not, because I've already told him about my situation." She sighed.

"I hope you know what you're doing."

"Don't worry, he's not worried about being in any danger. He told me he's in danger himself, so I'm not too worried."

"Alright, you don't mind taking it now do you?"

"No, it'll be perfect because what if Ayumi-chan and the others decide to come over tomorrow morning? So I should be changed back by then." She nodded and got up from her seat and reached into one of the drawers of the desk.

"Here, and don't forget, the more you take it, the more your body will grow immune to it." Shinichi nodded and took it with some reluctance. He didn't like going through the feeling of his heart feeling like its being ripped out of his chest every time she wanted to test out an antidote. He knew he just had to be patient because one day she was going to make the antidote right and he would have his body back for good. It didn't take long for it to take effect. He wondered how Kuroba was going to react to it. Why was he wondering that? What did it matter what the phantom thief thought? He already knew about Shinichi's predicament. Well, it didn't matter he thought as Haibara continued to check his blood pressure. What mattered was he was going to finally figure out what Kaito Kid was up to.

Later on that night, just before ten, Shinichi entered his house, drew the curtains closed, and flipped on the lights. There was no need to alert the rest of the neighborhood that he was home. What if Ran heard the news and then comes to check and he's already gone again? She was going to rip him a new one again. He hated doing this to her but it was all for the sake of keeping her safe. "Tantei-kun?" Shinichi blinked and realized that Kuroba had been trying to get his attention.

"Sorry, I got lost in my own thoughts." Kuroba chuckled.

"I can see that."

"Did you want something to drink?"

"Yeah, but how are you back to your normal body?"

"Well, the one who created the drug is in the same situation as me and she betrayed the organization, so now she's been working on making an antidote and I'm just testing out a prototype. In twenty four hours, I'll be back to Conan again." Shinichi explained as Kuroba followed him into the kitchen.

"That sucks." Shinichi chuckled.

"Tell me about it."

"You can't just keep on taking it?"

"No, my body will eventually grow immune to it and then I'll never get my body back to normal."

"Oh," Kuroba said pouting slightly.

"Is tea okay?"

"Yeah," After the tea was done, the two boys took their cups and went into the living room. Kuroba took a big breathe and let it out slowly before he started. "Okay, so this all started eight or so years ago when my father was killed during one of his acts. He didn't tell me he was the original Kaito Kid. I found out through his assistant whom I met one night when I found the Kaito Kid stuff in this secret room. This is when he had put out a notice, bringing back Kaito Kid."

"Oh, I remember that day," Shinichi said thoughtfully. He watched the news intently and after that, he found the file his dad had on Kaito Kid. Kuroba nodded and continued.

"Anyways, the very next night, I got a phone call from this man called Snake at a payphone booth. He told me, "I thought I told you to stop going after the jewels we're after. I'll let you go for now, since it's not the one we're looking for, but if I catch you going after the jewels again, we'll kill you," or something like that. It's been awhile since I got that call. I was confused about it, so I asked the assistant, Jii-chan, about it and he told me that there was an organization who was after this jewel and they asked my dad to steal it for them, but he refused and declared that he was going to find it before them." Kuroba took a sip of his tea.

"So, I'm thinking that they're the ones the messed with my dad's equipment and caused his death." Kuroba's eyes darkened at this statement. "The jewel they're after is called Pandora. It's supposed to give anyone who drinks it's "tears" immortality. The only way you can distinguish it from other jewels is if you hold it up against the full moon and the second jewel inside will glow red. I think it's bull crap, but if they're willing to kill for it, then I'm going to find it before they do." Shinichi didn't say anything for the longest time. He was trying to get his head wrapped around the idea that a jewel could give someone immortality. It was a ridiculous ideology, indeed. Kuroba stared at him nervously. Shinichi didn't blame him. He was probably worried that Shinichi wasn't going to believe him.

"So you're trying to find Pandora before the other guys, so that you can stop them from killing others?"

"Yes, I need to destroy it before the other guys get their hands on it." Shinichi nodded.

"Okay, I'll help you out as much as I can." Kuroba smiled.

"Thanks, Tantei-kun."

"Anytime,"

"It's getting late, I should head back."

"Be careful on the way out,"

"Why?"

"Just me being paranoid,"

"Oh," Kuroba said with wide eyes. "Um,"

"Yes?"

"Could you," Kuroba shook his head. "Never mind! See you later, Tantei-kun!" Shinichi blinked in confusion as Kuroba took off out of the house. He sighed and shook his head. Kuroba was weird, but he didn't dislike it. He thought as he started cleaning things up and making sure to put things away before heading back over to Agasa Hakase's house. He was going to have to sleep on the couch. He wanted to sleep in his own bed for once, but he figured if he did that and Ayumi-chan and the others went to Agasa Hakase's and he wasn't there like he said he was, then they'd get suspicious. It was ridiculous about how he had to be careful about what he did and say around those three. They were a lot smarter than he gave them credit for.

"So how'd it go?" Haibara asked from her computer.

"Good, but I thought you'd be in bed by now."

"I was, but I had an idea for the antidote, so don't bother me." He nodded before getting a blanket and pillow and making himself comfortable on the couch. He wondered when the next time he would see Kuroba again. He enjoyed the magician's company probably a little bit more than he was supposed to, but he didn't care. He wanted to find out more about Kuroba. That was his last thought before he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
